The present invention concerns a supporting device for semi-trailers and a mounting unit for supporting devices.
Supporting devices or supporting winches for semi-trailers are known from the prior art. They serve to support or adjust the height of trailers, semi-trailers or vehicles etc. They usually have a telescopic mechanism consisting of an outer supporting tube and an inner supporting tube. The outer and inner supporting tubes engage with each other via a spindle mechanism (nut and threaded spindle). The outer supporting tube has one or more mounting faces for arranging the supporting device on a semi-trailer or similar. These mounting faces are usually welded to or otherwise integrated in the outer supporting tube. However the problem arises that it must be possible to arrange a supporting device on as many different types and sizes of e.g. semi-trailers as possible. Therefore supporting devices with different configurations of mounting faces must be kept available. In Europe, often small mounting faces are used which are positioned either in an upper position or in a lower position relative to the longitudinal direction of the supporting device (or in a double position). In the USA, often a mounting plate in the upper position is used. However the drilling pattern used differs from European versions. This leads to a very great multiplicity of variants of supporting devices.
The object of the present invention is therefore to specify a supporting device for semi-trailers and a mounting unit for supporting devices which reduce the multiplicity of variants and at the same time provide maximum flexibility in the arrangement of the supporting devices on semi-trailers or similar.